After Death
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: Emily is Alive and Doyle knows that. Hotch has to protect her. (story reissued)
1. After Death

**Heeeeeeeey Everyone! A new Hotch/Prentiss Fanfiction is here! So I hope you Like it and review :) Thank you very much!**

_A year after the "death" of Prentiss._

She was scared. Doyle knew, knew she was alive. She wanted to run back to her team but she knew she could not, she was in danger and she didn't want to put her team in a danger ... again. But there was no other way out, so she called her best friend, JJ.

"JJ, It's Emily, I have 20 seconds to talk to me, so listen carefully: Doyle knows I'm alive, I'm in danger ... I'll back to the U.S., I see you in an hour" - Emily hung up without letting JJ Talk.

Emily took the first flight to the U.S. and went to Virginia. She got nervous, panicky to know how others would take her fake death.

_"What if they do not take it well? What are they going to say?"_-The doubts began to spend more and more by the Prentiss's head-_"What I did was wrong?"_ - She Walked to the door and, with her trembling hands, placed her identification, the door opened and Emily went to the elevator. On the top floor was Morgan and Reid, they were smiling, She approached them with emotion and with a great fear, Morgan detected her presence.

"Prentiss… how? You're Alive?"

"Hey guys ... I know you must be angry with me but Doyle could not know that I was still alive, he would kill me, I was in Paris ... Hotch and JJ helped me ... - Reid interrupted

"Wait, ¿They knew it? ¿why did not you trust us? - Reid left the room, Morgan looked at her confused and then went to Spencer.

Emily was about to go to the JJ's Office, when Garcia saw her.

"Oh my god Emily You're alive!" - Penelope made her all kinds of questions as she wept she couldn't believe her friend was alive.

She kept asking questions when Hotch saw her. - "Prentiss, to my office" - She smiled at Penelope, climbed the stairs and entered to the Hotch's office.

"Prentiss ... What are you doing here?"

"I was afraid you asked that ..."

"What do you mean?"

"Hotch ... He knows I'm alive, somebody has told the truth ... I do not know who but I have fear. I missed them too needed to see them; I could not stand to live this lie." - Emily sighed.

"How did you know?" - Asked seriously.

Emily replied with a shaky voice "He has called me ... He told me... he told me that this time I will not be safe, he would kill me.

"God, Prentiss... are you okay?"

"Well ... no ... I spent a year living in fear"

"I was getting of work right now, but it doesn't matter ... Do you wanna go for a drink?" -

Emily nodded, "I need it"

They came to the bar and sat at a table for two, He asked a beer for everyone.

"Emily ... Do not worry ... nothing will happen to you, you'll be fine" - Emily nodded "I hope so"

"You will be back to the team?"-That question took her by surprise, had not thought of that possibility.

"I ... don't know ... I had not even thought about but ... What will Strauss say?, She thinks I'm dead I don't know.. Neither do I know if she will accept me back."

"We'll see ... I take you home?"

"I have my car here five blocks"

"It's for protection Prentiss ..." - Emily nodded

They stopped in front of the Prentiss' apartment. The beer began to take effect on them.

"Anything you need please call me Emily, please, you can trust me"

The car was silent for a few minutes, stared into his eyes. Emily approached him and kissed him _"What am I doing? He's my boss!"_

Emily quickly separated from him and shook his head. - "Hotch Sorry; I do not know why I did that. Just... sorry" - Emily quickly got out of his car and went home.

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

Emily went to the unit to talk with Strauss; it was time for her to know that she was alive. Even she didn't know if she would return to the unit, she'd love to, but she did not know how Strauss would react.

Hotch left his office, she tried to hide the fact that she had seen him but he called her.

"Prentiss can come to my office?" - Nervousness was reflected in her face. She knew they would talk about what happened the last day. She came in and closed the door, he sat in his chair.

"What happen Hotch?" - She tried to evade the issue, but she couldn't.

"Hi Emily ... I think we need to talk"

"Talk about what? ... Look Hotch, I think "yesterday" was a mistake, maybe beer began to take effect on me. I do not want to have problems, no more than I have."

"An error... And if that were not so Emily?" - Hotch interrupted her

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I ... do not know how to explain it, when Doyle kidnapped you, I realized that if anything happened to you I could not live with that, I realized that you mean something to me ... I love you Emily and I'm not willing to lose another person which I love ... "

She did not know if what he said was true or she was only imagining, She had never thought that the man she loved for years, would say that.

She was stunned that he had told her he loved her ... She did not know what answer.

She had waited for this moment for so long and now that Hotch confessed that he love her, she didn't know what to do. She was speechless for a moment. She was about to answer but then Strauss came in.

"Agent Hotchner, Do you already have the pap-¡¿Prentiss?! ... What are you doing here? You were dead! What the hell is going on?... Did you know something?" - Erin was very confused and upset I think.

"Ma'am I came to talk to you about all this, I'm willing to explain everything"

"Well I'm hearing you Prentiss" -She sat beside her

"When the team managed to locate the place where I was kidnapped, Doyle managed to escape ... I realized that if he knew I was alive, he would hurt me, not just me, my team too. I was afraid of what would happen. So I asked JJ and Hotch to help me"

"Agent Hotchner Did you help her?"

"Yes ma'am, I did"

"Wow ... I have much authority," - Said in irony, "I'm always the last."

"Doyle would have killed me or my team ... or even you," -Strauss was surprised by the Emily's answer.

"And why did you come back? A serial killer is looking for you..."

"I returned because Doyle has learned that I am alive. Let me catch him... And back to the team ..."

"You lied to me and you're asking me return to the team?"

"She is one of our best profilers and Agent and you know that very well" -Hotch said intervening

There was a moment of silence which seemed eternal to Emily. Strauss was looking thoughtfully at the floor ¿What will she say?

"Let me be clear that I don't want you lie to me again because I'm not giving people second chances, you'll be back formally when you caught this man"

"Okay ma'am, I promise"

"I need that file Hotch..."- She rose from her chair and left the office

She was back ... with _her family._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_So? What do you think? Let me Know !_**


	2. Dear Lauren

**Oh I know, it's a short one But I don't have a lot of time, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

She left the Hotch's office and went downstairs, They were all there.

"Hey guys ... I have bad news for you..." - Everyone looked at her confused.

"I will return to the team" - The worried faces and smiles vanished, Smiles began to appear.

"Really?" -Said Garcia with a smile, Emily nodded, "We will be a family again!"

"We missed you" -Added JJ, Emily smiled.

"Well ... It's late" -Rossi said- "I'd better go to bed, Emily Welcome back, it's good to see you" - All headed toward the elevator.

"Prentiss?" - Hotch said from the doorway of his office, "I need to talk to you"-Emily turned and headed to his office.

"Did you call me sir?" - Emily said with half body inside his office.

"We have a pending conversation, Do you remember?"

"I know ... Sorry to keep you waiting, but the emotion... is good to be back" –Emily sighed "It may not be a mistake ... but it's wrong. We can not be together, It's against the rules," Hotch shook his head.

"I know that I am not someone who would break the rules... But I would love to be with you, if you want of course, if I have to break the rules I will. For you. Nobody would know, just you and me. Without bosses or anyone to tell us what to do"

"I do not know Hotch ... Our friends are profilers. They'll Notice we're pretending"

"We have to be professional ..."

"Well ... I hope I can pretend that I don't love you" - Emily blushed. It had been too cheesy, but Hotch also smiled slightly.

"See you tomorrow" - Emily approached him and gave him a little kiss. This time it was not uncomfortable or worried.

~#~#~#~#~#~

The next day was all quiet. They found it difficult pretend, be fake, but finally they did. Emily's desk was in front of Hotch's office so they could see each other.  
Hotch left his office next to Detective Cooper, Hotch smiled her and she smiled him back, but Garcia was there.

"Woah ... girl, Who would you smiled? Were you looking at Hotch?" - Emily erased her smile and looked at Garcia

"What? Garcia No! I was ... looking at Cooper, a couple of years since I saw him."

"Oh god, you're dating with Cooper?"

"Not exactly, it's just that ..."-Emily's mind was blank-

"Hey Reid come here!" He approached her "Prentiss is dating Cooper!" - A conversation joined Morgan and Seaver.

"I'm not dating him!" - Emily tried to explain them, but she could not say 'Hey, I'm dating my boss secretly'

"For God Emily, for the way that you have looked at him, although you are not dating, look like you have had a very close approach." - Emily laughed

"Penelope, what are you saying? Might be attractive, but we are not together!"

"You should date him" - Said Seaver "You can tell that he's dead for your love" - Emily shook her head laughing. Garcia looked at Ashley. -

"We will make them an appointment"

"No Garcia, Wait!"- She could not even say no, when Garcia and Seaver ran towards Ray . Few minutes later they returned.

"He will be by your house at 8., you see? I was right. He Loves you"

"But .. he was married!"

"No more! They broke a year ago" - Emily sighed, Hotch went from his office to see the fuss.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing Hotch" - Emily answered quickly, she did not want him found out.

"Oh come Prentiss" Morgan said, then looked at Hotch "She's dating with Cooper" - Hotch raised his eyebrow and returned to his office, after a few minutes came back.

"Prentiss? I need to give you some files, Can you come?" Emily nodded and went upstairs. She came in and closed the door.

"Dating with Cooper?" Emily sighed.

"It's not what you think, I was watching... you. And Garcia saw me, I had to said I was watching Cooper, Seaver and Garcia make an appointment with him..." - Hotch was a little jealous "Aaron , This is just so they do not suspect... Don't worry "

"Okay ... but promise me you'll go to dinner with me tomorrow" - Emily smiled and nodded.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Who is?" - Someone Had knocked the door

"It's me, Penelope" - Emily opened the door

"Garcia, What are you doing here?"

"Hi Em, forgiveness to come to your house at this time but I'm nervous, how you doing?"

"I took a bath, I was about to change my clothes."

"What will you use?" - Garcia was excited, Emily and Garcia went to her room and she showed her the dress.

"No, Prentiss ... is too boring, Better use this" - Garcia pulled a black dress, low cut and short.

"No way ... That dress only used it once"

"It's beautiful, you will see spectacular, just two hours ... nothing more." - The dress was a little more fitted than a few years ago. A few minutes later the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!"- Said Garcia. Hotch was there with a coat in his hand.

"Hotch, what're you doing here?"

"Garcia ... what a surprise, I ... I came to give her coat to Prentiss"

"Okay, come in" - Hotch come in.

"Hotch, hello" she said a little confused-"What are you doing here? - Emily said coming out of her room.

"I got your coat ... You forgot it in the unit"

"Oh thank you very much I was looking for it"

"Well Emily, I'll get your coat" - Penelope entered to the Emily's room.

"Hotch, seriusly what're you doing here?" She said whispering.

"I told you, I came to bring your coat" - said with a small smile, Emily rolled her eyes and smiled

"Yeah, right."

"You look beautiful Emily" - She blushed a little.

"Are you jealous?" - Said taking of his black jacket.

"A little" - and gave her a little kiss.

"Hey Emily, Which of these two coats you prefer?"-They separate quickly and Emily pretended that she was serving him a glass of water.

"Mmm ... the long García, thanks," Garcia leaned out the window and screamed.

"Emily, He's coming! God, are you ready?"

"Yes Penelope... well then I think I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Prentiss"

"Goodbye Hotch" - Prentiss came out and went downstairs. Cooper was at the door with a rose in his hand.

"For you" - Emily smiled "Thanks, you should not bother" - They got in the car and arrived at the restaurant.

"For a long time no see, how have you been Emily?"

"Well, I've been dead" - Cooper was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I was dead ... covert"

They talked a couple of hours and then he took her home.

Emily left her purse on the kitchen table and went to the phone. The answering voice said, _"You have three new messages"_

_"Hi Emily, It's me... Garcia, how'd it go? Can you call me again, or if you're too tired, we talk tomorrow, bye!"_

_"Hi Emily, It's Aaron, I hope you had fun, I love you"_

_"Hello love, a new boyfriend? This guy Cooper, Emily, he isn't for you ... I was about to kill him, but I started thinking that I should not waste bullets on people who are not worth it, I tell you that you looked beautiful with that dress ... remember that you used that same dress on our first anniversary? Now it is a bit smaller, anyway you look more beautiful ... see you later dear Lauren, I love you."_

* * *

**_I had to write this again because a part mysteriously disappeared, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading._**


	3. A 4-leaf clover

**Oh, I know, I know, It's too late ... but I didn't have much time to write. Now I'm writing three fanfics, but I managed to finish this chapter .. and here it is! Hope you like It and Please REVIEW **

* * *

- "Emily!" - Said Garcia Approaching to Emily when she got off the elevator, Emily was in no mood to talk about her 'date' with Cooper.

"God Emily tell me everything ... how was it? Did you have fun?"

"Not much to say Garcia, he is not my style ... He still misses his wife ... I think he spoke about her the two hours."

"He was so...so handsome ..." - Emily smiled

Emily went to her desk, There was a stack of papers and files, Next to them was a golden box, She opened it, and there was a lilac flower. Those were like Doyle had given her years ago.

"Oh Emily Who sent you those flowers? Was Cooper?" - Emily took the little card that was at the bottom of the box, opened it and read it.

_"Hi Emily was nice to see you after so long ... Thinking you were dead again, well...see you soon" Ian Doyle_

Emily had been frozen, Garcia was there but she did not know whether to tell ... she did not want to worry her.

"Emily? Whose are? ... What says the card?"

"Yes García ... They're of Cooper, he says he had fun last night and that he hopes that I also had fun."

"All the conference room" - Hotch interrupted-"We have a case," said entering the room.

-JJ stood next to the screen and began:

"2 women of 35 to 40 years, thin, brown and pale skin, were abducted from their homes, all were raped and all had a tattoo of a 4 leaf clover on the chest.

_"A 4-leaf clover, like mine ... Damn Doyle, you're really back"_

"Wheels up in thirty" Hotch said taking the files. In the room were only Emily and Hotch, he was about to leave when Emily took his arm.

"I can talk to you Aaron? It's about the case."

"Sure Emily, tell me what's the matter?

"I just think that the murderer is Ian Doyle ... again"

"How do you know?"

"Well ... These two women who died had a tattoo of a four leaf clover ... Just like me. Doyle made me almost 8 years ago. Aaron, he sent me flowers. He said I would see him."

"Emily listen, go to a hotel and for any reason, don't go home... he could be there, I will send you a policeman to look after you."

"Okay ... Thanks Hotch"

"Be careful Em, I love you" - Hotch closed the door of the conference room and Emily kissed him as if that were their last kiss.

Emily went to the hotel with the police assigned to her, it was late, Emily had stayed late at the unit ... where she felt safe.

"Agent Prentiss, Whatever you need call me. I'll be outside the department." - said the police, He walked her to her room.

Emily entered the room, she was very tired, "_How would the team?"_ She thought. She lay down on her bed and turned out the light. Then she fell asleep.

"Hi Emily" - A shadow was beside her.

Emily got up exalted, lit the lamp and there was Doyle. She tried to escape but he caught the neck and threw her on the bed again.

"Ian, please don't hurt me" she shouted, but the police did not enter the room.

"Do not even try the cop is dead. Now ... just you and me. I Want to remember old times spent together" - Doyle said above her.

Doyle tore her blouse, he tried to rape her, she scream desperately but nobody listened, she tried to push him, she tried to get rid of him but he was stronger, he was hurting her again. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, she had few forces.

"I missed being with you my dear Lauren" - finally he released her, but then pushed her against the wall, "You must be tired," he said, taking her neck and began to choke her until she lost consciousness.

~#~#~#~#~#~

JJ and Hotch left the station, they had been talking to the families of the victims. Hotch got into his car and took his cell phone, he wanted to ensure that Emily was okay. He called her and called her but no one answered so he went to the hotel.

There were police cars everywhere, on the other hand there was a crowd of people, Hotch approached but a couple of policemen prevented its passage.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't pass"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, FBI" - Hotch said showing his badge. The policeman nodded and stepped aside.

A couple of policemen were on the doorstep

"What happened?"- Asked Hotch worried.

"Five people killed"

Hotch quickly went up the elevator and went to the floor of Emily. The door was closed but unlocked. Hotch pulled his gun from the holster, slowly opened the door until fully open. There was nothing, she was not there. Her gun was on the floor next to her badge on the floor. Hotch thought it was his fault, Emily had been kidnapped by Doyle again. "I should have stayed with her"

Hotch took his cell phone and called JJ.

"Jennifer, its Aaron. Emily has been kidnapped; I sent you the address of the hotel where she was. Come here" - JJ nodded and hung up.

_"I'll find you Emily ... I will not rest until I do"_


	4. Thomas Hallow

**The End Of the story! Hope You like it**

* * *

Emily was sitting on a chair, tied by a strong rope, blindfolded and was still unconscious. Gradually she was waking up, her head hurt too much and she could see nothing, because she was blindfolded. She felt someone approached her, Quickly, he took off the blindfold from her eyes.

"Oh you're awake sleepyhead" - Emily squinted her eyes from the light.

"Where the hell am I Ian?" - She said trying to untie.

"Home Sweet Home, Lauren"-Doyle walked around her, and then stroked her face. In one corner of the room, was a boy ... would have approximately 16 years, he was a little scared.

"Tommy, why did she call you Ian?" - Said the child shyly whispering.

"It's my name"

"But ... your name is Thomas Hallow"

"Are you an idiot?" - The boy shook his head-"Ian is my real name, everyone is looking for me ... I have to use another name. I'm Going out, stay with her, Do not let her go, and do not let her talk to you, She's too smart. If she tries to do something, do whatever it takes, but do not kill her."- Doyle left the house

"What's your name?" - Emily said But the boy was silent, "it's just your name, it might help me? No."

"I'm Mark"

"What time is Mark?"

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning" - Then Doyle came in with a gun.

"I'm back, It's time to end this once and for all" - Doyle was holding a gun to the back of her head.

"Wait, Do me a last favor, let me say goodbye to my team, I will not try anything, I swear." - The tears started falling on her cheeks.

"If you try something, I'll kill you faster and more painfully" - Doyle said stroking Emily's face.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Lord, I can not locate her, her cell is off."-Hotch was standing behind her, folded arms.

"Keep trying Garcia" - A few minutes later on the screen appeared a red sign that said "Goodbye, Lauren Reynolds." Below the poster had a link to a website. Garcia opened the link and a live video appeared.

"Start talking" - said a familiar voice from behind the camera. In the video was Emily, strapped in the chair and had a bruise on her forehead.

"Oh god Emily," Garcia said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Hey guys, I wanted to say goodbye to you ..."

"Garcia tracks the signal from the video" - Hotch said as he watched the video, Emily still talking.

"JJ, Garcia you know are like my sisters, JJ thanks for everything you did when I was in Paris, and when I was here also, Penelope you always see the good side of people, and I love it so, I love you Ladies . "- The tears started falling down her cheeks, and then sighed.

"Morgan, Reid, Dave... Guys, sorry to have lied you this time ... You know I love you. Seaver I wish knew you more and ... Hotch, well, you know what I think and feel about you, I have nothing more to say Just-" Doyle interrupted her putting the gun in her head.

"You're going to kill her Thomas?" - Said a voice in the back of the room, They can't see who he was. They Only saw his silhouette. Doyle nodded.

"Say goodbye to her"

"Please Hallow" - The camera was turned off. All were silent until Reid spoke.

"The boy said Thomas?"

"And Emily said Hallow...Thomas Hallow, Garcia seeks some deposit, a house or something from someone by that name" - Added JJ, her tone of voice was nervous and worried.

"Let me see ... Let me see ... Here! He rented an apartment, I send you the direction."

"Let's Move!"

~#~#~#~#~#~

"I told you don't try anything!" - Doyle said putting a knife near her neck.

"I didn't"

"Yes, you did ... You said my name. I Told you if you tried to do something, I'll kill you more painfully, and that's what I'll do." - Said with the knife closer to her neck. On the other hand he still had his gun.

"I thought you loved me ... You really want to kill me?"

"Oh ... come on, you never loved me, you sent me to prison seven years when I really loved you"

"I also loved Ian but that was my job ... Lauren loves you ... I love you ... I was ready to spend my life with you, but a few days later, They took you to jail"

"Lie Emily, Lauren does not exist ... you never loved me, you're just trying to play with my mind" - Doyle dropped the knife and pointed to Emily again in the head, then heard two shots. Doyle fell to the floor with a bullet in his head.

"Emily" - shouted Hotch, Emily fell to the floor by pressing the wound in her abdomen."

"Aaron ..." she said breathlessly, "He shot me" - The pain she felt was uncontrollable, Emily was trying to survive, trying to not faint.

"Do not close your eyes, you'll be fine, the ambulance is on the way" - Hotch said, she was trying, but she could not hold on and she closed her eyes.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Emily opened her eyes and saw whole a little blurry, it was a white room, it was a hospital.

"Hey" - Aaron said smiling at her "You're awake" - Emily closed her eyes, sighed and then opened them again.

"Where am I? Where is Doyle?"

"You're in the hospital, Doyle shot you when I shot him ... You were three hours in the operating room, he's dead do not worry."

"Aaron" Emily took her hand, "Thank you" - said with a shy smile.

"Why do you thank me?" - Said raising an eyebrow.

"For everything ... for find me, for save me" - Hotch smiled.

"I'm always going to save you, right? Well ... The team is out there, I will say them to come here okay?" - Emily nodded.

JJ, Rossi, Reid, Garcia, Seaver and Morgan entered the room with flowers and teddy bears, they were talking, laughing and enjoying the moments together again as a family. The next day, Emily could go home because she was better, but she had to be careful not to open the points. When Emily left the hospital Hotch was waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Emily," Hotch gave the bouquet of roses, Emily smiled.

"They are beautiful, thank you"

"I wanted to tell you ... I'll talk to the director about ... us" - He said hesitantly- "if you want of course ... because if you don't," Emily interrupted.

"Shut up" - said with a smile and then kissed him "Of course I want"

"I love you Prentiss" - said wrapping his arms around her waist, Emily had a big smile.

"I love you Hotchner"

**_The_********_End._**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know, Click on Review !


End file.
